The Return: A Lois and Clark Novel
by LadyLoisx
Summary: This story follows the difficult journey both Clark and Lois must endure to rebuild the relationship that once meant everything to them. With a difficult few months past them, Lois must learn to forgive and forget as Clark struggles to regain her trust and win her back. With many obstacles getting in the way of the goal, can they stay focused on the one thing that matters to them?


The Return

 _ **One**_

"Where's Lois?" Clark asked after he super sped into the apartment above the Talon where Chloe and Lois were living.

Chloe almost choked on the coffee she was drinking as she stared up at Clark in disbelief. "Well, hello to you too." Chloe said, clearing her throat. "I didn't know you were coming back today." A small smile formed on Chloe's lips, her eyes glistening with joy at Clarks arrival.

"I just decided it was time I needed to get back." Clark replied. He looked around the apartment, in hopes Lois was going to appear. A hint of a frown touched Clarks lips as he realized Lois was not around. He needed to talk to her. It was urgent. Everything between them was left unresolved, mostly due to Clark's insecurities.

"She's not here." Chloe sighed, confirming his disappointment. Chloe walked over to the kitchen and placed her empty coffee cup in the sink. She turned around to face Clark.

Clark inhaled deeply, making his way over to the kitchen counter just a few steps away from Chloe. "Where is she?" He looked down at her, his eyes locked on hers.

"Clark," Chloe snapped, "I know you needed to see Jor-el and figure out some things after you and Lois kissed, but.." Chloe paused for a moment, her expression lightened. She could see the regret in Clarks eyes. "Lois is very hurt. She won't admit it but I know she misses you."

Clark sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He visited Jor-El in hopes that Jor-el could answer some questions he had and train him to control his powers better. He was scared that if he and Lois got to serious, he would do something to hurt her unintentionally with his powers. "I-I need to talk to her, Chloe." His voice filled with a hint of desperation.

Chloe tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, and then reached over the kitchen counter, grabbing a hold of her cell phone. "She's been non-stop working since you left. In fact, I think she's following some sort of lead right now." Chloe dialled Lois' number into her phone and then placed her phone tightly against her ear. Chloe bit her lip as she focused her attention on the call.

Clark watched Chloe closely, eagerly awaiting Lois' answer. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his blood fill with anticipation. However, his anticipation quickly turned into fear as he heard the call go straight to Lois' voicemail.

"Straight to voicemail." Chloe sighed as she ended the call and placed her phone gently back on the kitchen table.

Clark clenched his teeth, fighting his worried thoughts. "Chloe, you need to help me find her. She could be in danger."

Chloe nodded, as she walked over to the couch and picked up her laptop.

Clark took a moment to focus his super-hearing, trying to listen for anything that might sound out of the ordinary.

 _They_ _'re going to kill me._ The dark thought filled Lois' head as she grabbed the dusty wrench laying beside her on the floor. She gripped it tightly with both hands and held it against her body. Her hands trembled with slight fear. She could feel the blood drip down the side of her head and onto her now tarnished white tank top. The rays of the bright sun pierced through the holes in the curtains, brightening up the darkened room. _C'mon Lois, you've been in similar situations like this a thousand times. Think._ She inhaled sharply as she scanned the room for any sort of escape route. The window wasn't an option, as there was steel bars preventing anyone from breaking in, and in her case, breaking out. The only way out was to go through the door she came in. She had her back up against the cold wall, kneeling behind an abandoned desk. Suddenly, the floor beneath her started to tremble. She could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder from outside the hallway.

"Where do you think she went?"

"Just find her." The second voice yelled harshly.

Lois inhaled deeply, her heart throbbing against her chest. Not a few seconds later, Lois could feel their presence in the room. She clenched her teeth, readjusting her grip on the wrench.

"Hmm." The man mumbled, just loud enough for Lois to hear his words. "This is the last room on this floor we haven't checked. She should be in here."

"Check there. Behind the desk." The second voice whispered loudly.

Lois swallowed hard. She could feel the sweat forming on her forehead. _Think, Lois. Think._ Lois let out a quiet exhalation, her mind trying to scramble for ideas. A frown shadowed her lips when her thoughts came up empty.

Lois focused on the mans feet as he approached the desk, and before he had a chance to look behind it, she leaped up, holding out her wrench. "Stop, don't you dare take a step towards me." Her brows furrowed, creating a thin line.

The man started to chuckle, stealing a quick glance at his partner before returning his attention to Lois. "Or what? You'll attack us with that wrench?" He raised his gun and pointed it at Lois. "Tell us where he is or you're dead." The silence felt heavy, as he took a few steps towards Lois.

"Listen, I don't know who you're even talking about." Lois exhaled sharply. "Now back up before I beat your ass."

Before she could react, the man quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed her wrist, the one holding the wrench. Just as fast, he used his free hand to firmly grab her by the neck. He pushed her body against the wall and raised her a few inches off the ground.

Lois struggled to breath. She could feel her lungs starting to burn, hungry for oxygen. Gasping, she used her hands to try to free herself from his tight grasp. Through her narrowed eyes, she could see the darkness in his. He's killed before. She knew he would stop at nothing to find the man he was looking for. Lois could feel the coldness vibrating off the hand wrapped around her neck.

"Stop playing dumb." He threatened. His voice cold. He raised his gun and pointed it at the temple on the side of her head.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang heard coming from the distance.

The man holding Lois around the neck didn't flinch. He kept his eyes locked on Lois'.

"I'll go check it out. Stay here with her." The second man by the door ordered. He turned around quickly and left.

A smile creeped on the mans face but his gaze remained dark. "That's probably him. Which means…" He placed the cold barrel of the gun tight against her temple. "We no longer need you."

Lois used the remaining energy she had to lift her feet and kick him in his chest. His grip around her neck lightened and she escaped from his grasp. She gasped for air. Her face flushed with colour, as she fed her body the much needed oxygen.

He stepped back, groaning.

She then used her elbow and whipped it across the side of his head. He fell back onto the desk. Without hesitation, she made a tight fist and punched him in the face. The gun dropped to the floor. She quickly reached down and picked it up, pointing it right at him. She stepped backwards, creating distance between them. She could feel her body shaking. "You just messed with the wrong girl." As serious as she hoped to sound, the words trembled off her lips. She applied some pressure against the trigger of the gun.

"Lois!?" A familiar voice behind her said in a shocking yet confusing tone.

Lois' heart dropped as she recognized the voice. Her attention turned to the voice in the doorway. "Smallville?" She said, her eyes widening. Unexpectedly, the man used her lack of attention to charge at Lois knocking her to the ground. This caused the gun to slip from her hand and slide across floor. He sat on her chest, both her arms under his legs. With every ounce of energy, she tried to pull her body out from under him. He was too heavy.

He raised his tight fist in the air. In response, Lois shut her eyes tightly anticipating the pain that was about to follow. Just as he was about to punch her, Clark super sped over to them. He lifted the guy off her with his one hand and threw him against the wall across the room.

The man fell unconscious.

"Lois!" He knelt down beside her, his hands on her cheek.

Lois opened her eyes, staring up at Clarks glistening blue eyes. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. It was a view she had missed over the last few months. Clark was wearing his usual dark blue t-shirt, and his hair was perfectly messy as she remembered it to be. For a moment, she lost herself in him.

Clark gently removed a stray long piece of dark brown hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled gently. "Lois, I-"

Snapping back to reality, Lois cleared her throat, interrupting him. She carefully stood up. "That was some quick thinking, Smallville. Now let's go before his maniac of a friend comes back in here looking for him." Without a thought, she grabbed the gun off the floor and walked towards the door. Clark following close behind her. "You know, I had it all under control." Lois pointed out harshly, keeping her attention on the hallway in front of her as she started to walk a little faster.

"Yeah, it looked like it." Clark replied, in almost a whisper. He swallowed.

Lois stole a quick glance at him and scoffed. "What are you even doing here, Smallville? This abandoned building is a big change from the farm fields you're used to."

They continued to walk down the dark hallway, just bright enough to see a few steps ahead of them.

"I-I uh, thought this is where I might find you." Clark replied quickly. "Chloe told me you were following some sort of lead."

"Not the best place to have a reunion." Lois sighed.

Clark mirrored her sigh, his lips parting. "Lois, I'm sorry for leaving-"

Lois cleared her throat. "Now is really not the best time for small talk, Smallville."

The silence felt heavy on their shoulders as they continued down the long hallway.

Clark stopped in his tracks and grabbed Lois' arm. "Lois, the exit is over there." Clark pointed towards a wooden double door, down another dark hallway to their right.

"You think I'm done here?" Lois questioned in a surprised tone. "I still haven't found the guy they're after."

Clark stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about? You almost got killed Lois, I think it's time to go home." He said sternly. His eyes narrowing and mouth forming a thin tight line.

Lois chuckled. "Listen, Smallville. They're after someone, and that possible someone is in this building. I need to find out why this guy is so important to them."

"But Lois, it's too dangerous for you here."

"Smallville, relax. Don't get your panties all in a knot. I'll be fine." Lois placed her hand gently on his chest. "Why don't you go home and have some tea ready for me when I get back?" Lois smiled.

Clark clenched his teeth. "Lois-"

"Seriously, I have been in thousands of situations like this before. You go home before you get _yourself_ killed. I'll be fine." Just as Lois was about to continue walking down the hallway, a faint creak was audible, coming from the distance.

Lois' eyes widened with curiosity. She stared down the dark hallway, her blood starting to rush with joy. "Did you hear that?"

"I was hoping you didn't." Clark exhaled sharply. "Let me go take a look. You stay here." Clark started walking towards the sound, stepping on some broken wood on the floor along the way.

Lois rolled her eyes. _Does he not know me at all?_ Lois thought as she walked briskly to catch up to him.

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway, with a door to each side.

"Okay, you take that door," Lois pointed to the door on the left. "I'll take this one." She ordered, as she turned to her right. She kept a tight hold on the gun with her right hand, placing her left hand on the door knob.

Clark used his x-ray vision to see past the door Lois was about to go into and looked into the empty room. He quickly scanned the room for any signs of life. Nothing. "Okay, yeah. You look in there." He said with a confidence that she wouldn't find anything.

Lois eagerly swung open the door and wasted no time walking in. She kept her gun raised at eye level, both hands on her gun. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see past the darkness for any sort of shadow that might indicated someone was in there. Unfortunately, the room was small and there was no sort of furniture for anyone to hide behind.

Meanwhile, to save time, Clark used his x-ray vision to scan the room on the left. Unfortunately, he too came up empty-handed. Just as he finished observing the room, Lois walked back up to him. "There's no one in there either." Clark told her, his eyes meeting hers.

Lois' lips parted as her eyes filled with disappointed.

"Let's just call it a night, Lois." Clark whispered. "We'll continue looking for them another day."

Lois let out a sigh of defeat.

Lois used both her hands to dry off her hair with a towel. She walked into the kitchen and stood behind the kitchen counter, staring at Clark who was sitting on the couch looking at some random Home Design magazines Lois never bothered to looked at before. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the sight of him actually pretending to be interested in the magazine.

"Are you planning on doing some redecorating?" Clark inquired, trying to stifle a laugh. He would love to see Lois focus on something as hard as she did on her job. His gaze remained on the magazine.

"First time I've ever even heard the word redecorating." Lois replied sarcastically, grinning. "What does that even _mean_?" Her expression lightened. She dragged her bare feet which were tucked in slippers across the hardwood floor towards Clark, where she sat down beside him and snatched the magazine from his hands. She frowned, staring at the magazine in disgust. "Ugh. Couldn't pay me a million dollars."

Clark's heart fluttered with joy. He missed Lois. Her sense of humour. Her witty comebacks. Her strong devotion and undying loyalty to things and people that mattered to her. He missed all of her. He needed to make up for the time they've lost because of him. He needed to make her trust him again.

Lois placed the magazine down on the coffee table, and turned her body so it was facing Clark's. "I really need to figure out what happened tonight. Who they were, who they were looking for, what could they possibly want with that person…" Lois' voice trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts. Her mind searching for answers.

Clark's expression darkened. "Lois," he said sternly, "You've had a long night, why don't you take the rest of the night to relax and we can work on it together tomorrow?"

Lois narrowed her eyes, " _we?"_ She had spent months burying herself in her work, trying to forget about the hundreds of questions she wanted answered and thought she'd never have the chance. Why'd he leave? Was it because of her? Did he not want the same things as her? Was he ever going to return? And although he was now seemingly back, for god knows how long, he expected her to believe he'd stay? That he wouldn't run away again? What made him even come back?

Clark inhaled, regret shadowing his eyes. "Yes we. I'm back, I'm not leaving again."

"Where did you go?" Lois asked, her tone serious.

Clark's eyes dropped to his hands which were folded on his lap. "I had some things to take care of." He replied in almost a whisper. He raised his eyes until they were met with hers. "But I'm back now, for good."

"Okay." Lois exhaled sharply, not satisfied with his answer. She wanted answers. Why did he go? Why couldn't he say bye?

Clark clenched his teeth, his gaze meeting Lois' eyes. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be filled with hurt. He knew she wanted answers, but he couldn't answer them yet. At least, not now. Clark studied her expression intently. She looked more beautiful than he remembered her to be. Her chocolate brown hair lay loose beneath her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her cheeks were flushed with colour and her lips moist. She had a bruise on her cheek, and a cut on her forehead that seemed to have stopped bleeding. Suddenly, the feeling of regret overcame him. "I'm really sorry, Lois." His tone sincere.

Lois inhaled. As badly as she wanted to keep her composure, her lips formed a frown.

Clark mirrored her frown, as he placed his hand gently on her cheek. He could feel her body tense up, as if she was unsure whether or not she could trust him.

Lois swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that was forming in her throat. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but was unable to form words.

"I'm here now." Clark reassured her, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're a free man, Smallville." Lois responded blankly, "you're free to do as you wish."

Clark sighed, ignoring her remark. "I-I promise, one day I will tell you why I had to leave without an explanation. Just now… it's not really the time." Clark admitted. "But I never stopped thinking about you, Lois."

The silence was tangible as Lois felt lost in his eyes. Her mind filled with an overwhelming amount of confusion and hurt. "I uh, I think you should go, Clark." She slowly stood up, letting Clarks hand fall from her cheek.

Clarks eyes still remained locked to Lois' as he nodded in defeat.

Lois walked over to the door and opened it, looking back at Clark.

Clark frowned. His legs felt heavy as he walked towards the door. He stepped into the hallway and stopped. He turned back to look at her. "It won't happen again, Lois. I promise you."

Lois gave a slight nod as she slowly closed the door.


End file.
